Love story
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: over time, damon has fallen in love with bonne
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love story**

**Rating: T**

**Parings: Damon/Bonnie, Stefan/Katherine **

**AN: I thought that I would write a Non-slash story and I got this. I like the thought of it being Katherine instead of Elena, makes it more fun. I didn't know Katherine's last name so I made one up. I'm using Fell's church but using Bonnie from the show instead of Bonnie from the book. She and Damon are just the cutest together. This story is going to go between the 1600's and now. Basically they first met in the 1600's and then he became a vampire. He kept over Emily's line like in the show and to now where he met up with Bonnie. I bet you want to know how that works, well it's a secret. **

**Warnings: Underage love. Bonnie's 15 and Damon is 19. AU and slight AH**

_**We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashbacks start I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air. See the lights see the party the ball gowns. I see you make your way through the crowd, and say hello, little did I know…**_

Xx

1684: The past

"Damon Salvatore." Katherine Elderighe said. It was a warm summer afternoon. Damon Salvatore, the son of one of England's most powerful lords.

"What do you want Katherine?" he responded. There was a bit of sleep in his voice.

"Your father's party is tonight and you have to get ready for it. He expects you to be there to greet the chancellor's daughter. "

"You mean that insufferable Caroline of Dame?"

"The very one."

"I can't stand her and you know that. Why can't my brother dearest entertain her?"

"Because he will be entertaining me all night. Now up and prepare. You're father's new servant; Emily and her daughter are waiting for you."

"How is it that you know more than I do about my family's affairs than I?"

"Because I actually pay attention." She smiled before heading off outside. Damon got up and headed out the door Katherine disappeared to. Once outside he saw the carriage that his father usually takes and there were two women standing there. The youngest one Damon's eyes took to.

"Hello." Damon said. "I am Damon Salvatore."

"I'm Emily Benet and this is my daughter Bonnie. We are to serve you sir."

"That isn't necessary. I am perfectly able to take care of myself. So if you would go into your cabins and get settled I am sure my brother would need you're services."

"Of course Sir. Bonnie, let's go." The two left, Damon and Bonnie kept their eyes locked on eachother.

**2009: The present**

"Bonnie, please pay attention." The teacher said. It was a Friday afternoon and half the class was asleep. Bonnie didn't know why the teacher was picking on her. Her best friend, Katherine was the one paying attention the most off all the students.

"Kat, how can you pay attention? This is so boring." Bonnie complained.

"I think that history is just amazing. It's so much fun to learn about."

"You are a weird person."

"I know." The two smiled and soon the bell rang. As they made their way out the door, Katherine's boyfriend Stefan met up with them. They were the perfect couple Bonnie and half the school thought. The three of them were standing by Katherine's car when she saw him. The most perfect man or at least she thought he was. She nudged Katherine in the ribs.

"Whose he?" she asked.

Katherine looked in the direction she was pointing too.

"Oh, him. That's Damon Salvatore. "

"Is he related to Stefan?"

"Yeah, he's my older brother." Stefan said.

"How much older?"

"By like three years."

"Is he single?"

"Of course. Has been since…" he stopped midsentence.

"Since when?"

"His girlfriend passed a while back and he hasn't found anyone suitable since then."

"Oh."

Damon walked over and Bonnie's heart sank. He truly was one of the most magnificent men she had ever laid eyes on.

"Hey there little brother." He said. His eyes ghosted over and found Bonnie's. "Who is this?"

"Um, this is Bonnie Benet." Katherine spoke.

He extended his hand to her. She took and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Bonnie Benet."

"You too."

Katherine and Stefan watched the two and then she checked her watch. It was nearing four.

"Bonnie we have to go. We'll be late for practice."

"Yeah, I forgot let's go."

Once they left, Damon stood next to his brother.

"It can't be." Damon said.

"Why not? We're still here."

"We're vampires."

"Yes, But the Bonnie I knew was a human."

"It's her ancestor Damon."

"And I have to know her."

Xxx

**1684: The party**

The party consisted of England's top royalty. Damon would occasionally glance and say hi to people and avoid Carolyn at all cost. He went outside and that's where he found Bonnie, Emily's daughter tending to the animals. He walked over to her.

"The animals seem to love you." He spoke. Bonnie jumped at the sound.

"Yes, I guess so. I have a thing with animals."

"How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen sir."

"That's pretty young."

"Well your father didn't seem to care when he dragged me and my mother off from our home."

"I'm sorry about that. I had no idea."

"I understand. He told us that he hardly tells you and your brother anything."

"He tells us, we just don't listen."

"You should go back to the party. It's not safe for you to be seen with the help."

"But what if I want to be here with you."

Bonnie smiled and continued to brush the mane of the horse. With Damon watching her.

Xxx

**There we are my first non-slash story in this category. I am so proud of myself with this. **


	2. Chapter 2

"_**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet. I was crying on the stair case begging you please don't go. And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes." **_

_**1684**_

The party was almost over when Damon returned to the house. His brother and Katherine had long gone according to their maid. Damon stepped in the corner to shy away from the people that were still there and there, his eyes caught her, but she didn't see him. Caroline Forbes. She was gorgeous, no doubt about that, tonight she shone above the rest. Her blonde hair was done in a manner appropriate for woman of her status. And she wore a dress not seen in this part of the country. She was speaking with Damon's father. Her smile glistened as though she was the sun. Damon stayed in the shadow until everyone cleared out of the house. When the last person exited, he came out especially when he saw Emily enter the house to clean up. He darted to the door as quickly as possible so he couldn't be seen. She was still outside, tending to the horses. When she cleaned the last one, she picked up the bucket and was heading towards the barn when she tripped.

**Present:**

During practice, Bonnie couldn't help but think about Damon. That perfect creature she saw earlier. Katherine watched her best friend with awe and concern. She remembers the Bonnie from the past and how she and Damon were so much in love, but after what happened, she didn't think that Damon would be alright and that she would find a new friend, but when she came to Fell's church and saw this girl that looked so much like the old Bonnie, It was just too good to be true. And now that she has her friend back, she wants nothing more than to protect her friend's heart. Just imagine what would happen if Bonnie found out. Katherine called the end of practice and all the girls left. Katherine and Bonne headed towards the car and Damon was still there. Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks and watched him. He had a hint of lust and want in his eyes. She went over to him and smiled.

"So, Bonnie Bennett." He spoke. "I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me Friday night."

Bonnie didn't know what to say. This was so unexpected. She had just met him not even three hours ago and here he was asking her out on a date. 

**The past**

Damon ran to her side. He helped her up and brushed her off. Her dress was soaking wet.

"Come; let's go to my chambers so you can dry off." Damon offered. Bonnie looked at him with sullen eyes.

"No sir, I cannot go with you. My place of stay isn't that far from here."

"But it is chilly out and by the time you reach there you will possibly have gotten a cold."

"I'll be fine sir."

"Stop calling me sir. You don't need to call me that. Call me Damon."

"Damon, I don't think it right to go to your room. I am the help and you are the person I am working for. It would not seem right."

"Oh Posh, come we need to get you out of those wet clothes."

"We cannot go through the front, we will be seen."

"Don't worry, there's a back entrance we can take."

Damon grabbed for Bonnie's hand but she retreated back.

"It would not be wise to do that sir."

"Trust me."

He extended his hand once more and this time she took it. Damon led her to the back of the house. There was a ladder that extended to the front of his window. He let her go up first and then he followed. Once they were both in his room Damon went over and locked the door. He went to his dresser and pulled out a long shirt and handed to her.

"Here, put that on."

"I do not feel comfortable changing in front of you."

"It's fine, I'll turn my back and you can change."

Damon turned his back and waited until Bonnie gave the signal to let him turn back around. When she did, he turned to see her. She looked stunning. Her hair was flowing over her shoulder and it complemented with the white shirt she was wearing.

"So, I should get going." She said getting her things and going towards the window. Damon grabbed her arm.

"No, stay, it's too late for you to be out."

"I cannot."

"You can and I want you too."

**Present: **

Bonnie headed back to Katherine's place. She had said yes to Damon's offer and freaking out about it.

"You barely know him. Maybe you should not go with him Friday, but instead wait." Katherine said.

"Why? A guy likes me that I like. And plus I have this feeling like I know him from somewhere. I can't explain it but it's like we were lovers in the past."

Katherine stared at her best friend. The thoughts in her mind racing. "_If she only knew." _

//

"You can't seriously go out with her Damon." Stefan said once they were back at the Salvatore manor.

"Why not? I like her." Damon spoke. He was sitting in the chair, thoughts of Bonnie going through his mind.

"No, you don't know **this **Bonnie. You only like her because she looks like your Bonnie, who I need to remind you died a long time ago. This Bonnie is a nice girl and I don't want to see her heartbroken."

"Ok, cut the melodramatic crap. I won't hurt her. Trust me."

"You better not."

//

"So Katherine, what should I wear on Friday?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe some jeans and a tee shirt?"

"Jeans and a T? This is a date."

"Yeah, to the movies."

"With Damon."

"With Damon."

"With Damon, who I want to get to know better, Then we both can have Salvatore boyfriends." She smiled and so did Katherine.

"Ok, maybe that blue dress you bought last week and my blue heels."

…………………….


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quiet cause were dead if they knew so close your eyes. Escapes this town for a little while. Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet but you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes. **_

**The Past: **

Bonnie didn't know what to do. She was staying in the room of her master's son and could possibly be caught.

"Sir, this isn't right. My mother could be looking for me as we speak." Bonnie announced. She was watching as Damon arranged the bed for her comfort. He looked up from placing the pillows and looked at her.

"You won't get caught. Trust me. I will have you out of here before my father wakes." Damon smiled.

"If you see it that I am gone. But where will you sleep?" she asked with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. She looked at him with big brown eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"I will sleep on the floor dear Bonnie." He smiled at her; he was really taken with this girl.

"No, I will sleep on the floor, you take the bed sir."

"None sense, the floor is no place for a woman."

"Then we shall share the bed." She said taking one side of the bed.

Damon just smiled.

**The present: **

Friday couldn't come quick enough. It was currently Thursday night. Katherine was over at Stefan's. Bonnie was at her grandmother's and Damon was at the house with them. Katherine was sitting on Stefan's lap and Damon was watching television.

"Damon." Katherine began. "I realize that you have a date with my best friend tomorrow night."

Damon stopped flipping through the stations and looked over at Katherine.

"Yes and?"

"And dear Damon. If you hurt her, I will kill you."

"I won't hurt her."

"That's what you said about the other Bonnie."

Within seconds Damon was in front of her.

"What happened to her was an accident; I didn't know that would happen."

"Then you shouldn't have done it all. I lost my best friend that day."

**The past: **

Damon entered the room after changing into his night clothes and saw the most amazing sight, there sat bonnie in the bed, she was surrounded by feathers and they were levitating in the air. She didn't hear Damon when he entered.

"That's amazing." Damon spoke. Bonnie looked up startled and all the feathers around her dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry about that." She said.

"Don't be sorry. That was fascinating. You are a witch? Are you not?"

"Yes, my mother and I please don't tell your father. We'd be burned at the stake if he knew."

"I would never do that."

"Thank you sir."

"And stop calling me sir. Please call me Damon."

"Ok, Damon."

Damon got into the other side of the bed; he and Bonnie spent the entire night talking.

**The Present: **

"You would have lost her any way. Do you realize I lost the love of my life and it's your fault dear Katherine?" Damon yelled.

"How is it my fault?"

"You should have left me the way I was, a human. Bonnie and I could have died together as humans."

"I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I asked her too." They both looked at Stefan.

"What little brother?"

"She was turning me into one; I didn't want you to die. I wanted us to stay together."

"So she turned me into this so you can keep me alive?"

They both nodded.

"Do you realize that I killed the woman I loved because of this? You should have left me the way I was. I could have grown old with her."

"Damon, "Stefan said getting up. He reached for his brother but Damon retracted. "No, I need time to think."

Damon left out the house. "So_ all this time I lived with the guilt of killing her when it was their fault, they could have left me and this wouldn't have happened." _Damon thought aloud. His mind drifted to this Bonnie. The one he was going on a date with. He hoped that she wasn't a witch, or at least the gene wasn't activated yet. If he had time. Before the gene, he could change her and be with her forever.

Bonnie was with her grandmother. Her grandmother was telling her the story of her ancestors.

"What does this have to with me gran?" she asked.

"Child, you need to know about this. You will be 18 in less than three months and that gene in you will be activated."

"What if I don't want to become a witch gran? Then what?"

"There is no if, you will become one child. "

"Isn't there a way to stop it?"

"Yes, but you don't want to go down that path."

"Tell me. I promise I won't."

"Fine, the only way to not become a witch is to become a vampire before."

**The past: **

The following morning Damon woke as soon as he felt the sun rise. Bonnie was sleeping soundly. Last night they had spent the entire night talking and smiling. And last night, Damon knew then and there that this was the one for him. He didn't want to wake her up but he had too. He shook her slightly and in that instance she was up.

"Come, it's time to go." He said. She nodded and got up, retrieving her clothing.

"No time to put them on." Damon said as they rushed out the window. They went across the lawn as quickly as they could until they reached her cabin. He bid her goodbye and headed back towards the house, he went into his room and there on his bed was Katherine.

"Katherine, isn't a bit early for you to be here?" Damon asked as he went over to his closet to retrieve clothes for today.

"It's never too early; anyhow, as I was making my way here I noticed you and the help leaving your room. Care to elaborate on that?"

"That is none of your business dearest Katherine. What I do is mine."

"But your father would not take lightly to you having midnight rendezvous with the help."

"My father will not know. Because you will not say a word. Lest I tell Stefan what you really are."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. She knew what he was talking about but she had to be certain.

"Do not play dumb Katherine. You know, I know what you really are. You are a creature of the night. Something my father and his friends are hunting for."

Katherine stiffened and looked at the older Salvatore.

"They are hunting us now?"

"Yes, my father is enlisting my brother and me into the hunt for your kind and if you don't want me telling my father at today's meeting about you, you will not mention to him about my personal affairs. Do we have a deal?"

"Of course."

Katherine got off the bed and headed out the door. Damon got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. As he sat at the table, he waited as his father and brother made their way. Katherine was already sitting there. Once everyone was seated, Emily and Bonnie came out with the food to serve them. As Emily was serving father and Stefan, Bonnie was serving Damon. She smiled at him and he did the same. No one noticed but Katherine.

**The present: **

Bonnie left out of her grandmother's house. She got in her car and drove. She knew about vampires but she didn't know that they could stop activation in her gene. She didn't want to become a vampire but she didn't want to become witch either.

"Maybe being a vampire isn't that bad." She thought to herself as she made her way home.

Damon was still walking until the early morning hours. Thankfully he had a ring so he could walk in the daylight. He didn't realize where he was until he saw the familiar girl. She saw him and smiled.

"Can't wait for tonight Damon." She smiled at him. He smiled back too.

"Neither can I."

/////

**So hey I'm back. About this, the gene being activated when she is 18 and then bonnie having powers then I changed, Emily put a spell that activates it when they are 18 after something with Bonnie and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult but it's real. Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story baby just say yes. **_

**..**

The present:

Katherine was helping Bonnie get ready for her date with Damon. She was trying on a couple different outfits after she realized that she didn't want to wear what she originally picked out.

"I really like the top on this one, but I love the jeans on that one." Bonnie said. They were in Katherine's room, looking at themselves in her mirror. Katherine stood behind her best friend and smiled. She loved this girl as much as she loved the other Bonnie and she didn't want this one to meet the same fate as the old Bonnie, Especially when this one was nearing 18. Her birthday was in two months and knowing Damon, he would want to tell her about him and then want to turn her.

"Well, about you just switch them and wear them?" Katherine asked. Bonnie looked at her and smiled.

"You're right; do you think he'll like it?"

"He'll like whatever you wear, trust me."

"You're right. He would. I hope he does."

Once they were done, it was time for the date. Katherine waited in the kitchen as Damon came and knocked on the door. She heard Bonnie smiling and Damon smiling as well. Once she heard the door close, she called Stefan.

..

"So, tell me something that no one knows about you." Damon asked.

"Well, promise me you won't tell anyone else. Not even your brother and Katherine."

"Ok, I promise."

"Well, when I was fourteen, I found out that I come from a descendent of witches."

"Witches? That's interesting. So you're a witch?"

"Yes. So tell me something about you."

"I don't know if you would believe me or not."

"Come on, I just told you that I'm a witch. What could possibly be that bad?"

"Oh, I don't know, what if I told you that I was a vampire?"

"I would say, that's interesting."

"So, Bonnie Bennett, I am a vampire."

Bonnie sat still for a moment. She knew vampires were still in fell's church but she didn't ever come across one before.

"If you're a vampire, how is it that you're able to go out in the sun?"

Damon held up his hand to show her the ring. "I have a ring."

**The Past: **

Damon and Stefan were accompanying Katherine to the city. Their father wanted them to go with him to the other town but they insisted on a seeing her to the city. At today's meeting they found out there were vampires in the town over. They wanted Katherine, since she was a woman to not be in town when they bought the vampires back to study them. The carriage ride was quiet, Katherine carelessly tossing things out the window. It neared midnight when they stopped for the night. Katherine was running around, through the woods and Damon and Stefan, being the gentleman that they are were following her. She wouldn't get hurt, that much he knew, but there were vampire hunters all over and they couldn't risk it.

"Stefan, you stay with her, I am going back to the carriage for some sleep."

Stefan nodded and watched as his brother headed back in the direction of their carriage.

"We are we going to do this?" Stefan asked.

"Soon, very soon. But I don't think he would be as willing as you are."

The two laughed before they shared a passionate kiss.

**The present:**

"So you have a ring?" Bonnie asked as they were walking down the street of Fell's church.

"Yeah, my creator gave me one when she turned me."

"You were turned by a woman?" Bonnie asked, trying to hide the obvious jealousy.

"Yeah, I loved her, I really did, but then she left me."

"Is Stefan a vampire as well? I mean since you guys are brothers. Is he your real brother?"

"Yes and Yes."

"What about Katherine, does she know about you guys as vampires? Or is she one as well?"

"Katherine knows, but it's not my place to tell you if she's one or not."

"Can I tell you something?" bonnie asked.

"Yeah, anything."

"I'm about to become 18, and my grandmother told me that when I do become 18 I will become a full witch. I really don't want to and she said the only way to not become one is if I turned into a vampire before my birthday."

"What are you trying to say?"

"If I decided, that I wanted to become a vampire, would you turn me into one?"

"I don't know, I don't think. Bonnie I have to go." Damon said hastily before leaving suddenly, leaving Bonnie confused.

Stefan made it back to his place in record time. Stefan and Katherine were there.

"How did the date go?" Stefan asked from his position on the couch.

"I told her, I told her what we are." He said.

"Why did you do that?" Katherine explained.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell her about you dear Katherine. But she told me that she was a witch and that she wanted me to turn her if she chooses."

"You can't. You remember what happened to past Bonnie. Did you tell her about that?"

"I didn't tell her anything about my past. She doesn't know and I would like for neither of you to tell her about the other Bonnie."

"She deserves to know, especially if you are planning on turning her."

"She can't know about that. I don't want to bring her up at this point in our relationship."

"But Damon." Katherine said, Damon stopped her.

"No buts Katherine." He grabbed his coat and left out the house. He needed time to think about this. Things were bringing him back into the past again and it scared him.

…….

**I understand that this story is way past due for an update but I am having a bit of a writer's block with this story. If I don't update like I usually did then you know the reason why. **


End file.
